Protein enzymes known as helicases can separate the two strands of DNA and RNA duplexes. RNA helicases are important for all areas of RNA maintenance including gene regulation and the innate immune response. We are interested in understanding how a particular RNA helicase identifies unique RNAs found in animals during the immune response to viral infection. This mode of RNA identification is likely conserved throughout evolution, and important for understanding how certain viruses that can cause cancer are sensed during host immunity.